Quests
In Dark Souls Online (DSO), the majority of quests are formal requests for help or aid by any group or person. These are officiated and regulated by the Guild Hall of the town or city. The Guild Hall also generally collects the reward to be dispensed on succesful completion of a quest, from the quest giver, and deducts their fee accordingly. Thus the Guild Hall ensures a form of security for both the quest giver and taker by acting as the in-between, enforcing the terms and conditions laid out during the dealings. Whenever a quest is issued at the Guild Hall by someone, the quest is first shown only to the GODs (Guilds Obeying Dieties) and is kept this way for a week. If none of the GODs pick up the quest during the week, it is sent to the public quest board and can be then picked up by anyone. However, if the quest giver wishes to have his quest immediately available at the public quest board, they must pay a fine of 50 gold and the quest will be found at the public quest board at the next dawn, giving GODs a very limited time to take the quest instead. Quests are generally tiered, in order of increasing difficulty, by Beginner, Intermediate and Expert tier. There also exists a fourth tier of quests requested by GODs, which has its own GOD Quest Board and usually relate to their guild activities or issues. 'List of Known Quests' The following is a list of all known quests that are available or have been in the past. Beginner Quest Board * Experienced Spellcaster to contain a Spellplagued Citizen. * Bodies with puncture wounds on the neck and blood drained. Possible vampire. * Goblins stealing livestock. * Investigate details of a mysterious fire that burned down many buildings in the Lower Settlements. * Help delivering artifacts up north to the port. * Help collecting exotic blood for research. * Goblins kidnapped women of nearby village. * Investigate the basement of neighbor. Screams heard during night time. * Dreams haunted by succubus! Help killing it! * Goblins exist! Get rid of them! * Send any interesting artifacts to Grand Mage Lokward Hamwill. * Sign up for the military and help man the walls. * Help setting up fragile items shop in the Souq Bazaar. Intermediate Quest Board *A portal to a weird dimension has opened up. *Some Giths have started a fight over trade route control. *Warlocks and cultists have taken a town ravaged by a comet hostage. *Water Elementals seem to be very active recently near the beaches. Expert Quest Board *High level adventurers wanted to search and try to kill a Tarrasque. *High level adventurers wanted to search and try to kill an Ancient Dragon. *High level adventurers wanted to search and try to kill an Elemental Prince. *High level adventurers wanted to search and try to kill a Demon Lord. *High level adventurers wanted to search and try to kill a Kraken. *High level adventurers wanted to search and try to kill a Titan. GOD Quest Board *Blade of the Darkmoon Covenant: Find the heretic Derz'an Umber and bring him to justice. Reward: Membership into the covenant. *Chaos Servants: Clues regarding the Izalith Staff lost during the Dawn War . *Darkwraith: Come and show your mettle in the gauntlet of the abyss. Guaranteed membership upon victory. *Forest Hunter Covenant: Guildmaster Alvina Nekotrin is calling for Dryads and Treants that are willing to help guard the forest from the elements and humanoids. *Gravelord Servant: An ancient Duergar village has been taken over by various Illithids. Take care of it. *Path of the Dragon: Find shrines of the Great Silver One and clear them out. *Princess’ Guard Convenant: Looking for people to guard the stronghold of their deity and princess (Gwynevere). *Warrior of Sunlight: Healers needed for major fight against a lesser God. *Way of White: Hire us please. 'List of Unofficial Quests' In the case that quests are not passed through the hands of a Guild Hall, they are dubbed Unofficial Quests. And while they can be more lucrative or easier to request or accept, there is no governing body ensuring them. This means that either side of quest requester or accepter may betray the other, possibly resulting in fued, hostile actions, a prison sentence, or in the worst case, death. Below are unofficial quests that have been or are being undertaken by the protagonists' party: *'Setoo's Request:' A request by the Half-elven merchant Setoo to have his enchanted saddle recovered from a point near a ruined fort where he was ambushed. Reward: 100gp. (COMPLETED) Category:Utlinth